


It's You and Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Anthrax Poisoning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“No!” you screamed, banging on the door with Morgan by your side. “Spence, open up!”

His brown eyes softened as he locked the door, refusing to allow either of you in. “I’m sorry.” When you looked toward the far end of the room, you saw it. A broken bottle on top of a pile of white. Anthrax. 

As you looked him in the eyes, you flashed back to that morning. It was just supposed to be like any other day. Work as usual - with a little dash of tension thrown in because you’d broken up with Spencer the month before and weren’t truly over it. You both still loved each other, but something about being in a relationship and working together wasn’t working for either of you, and you still hadn’t gotten used to just being co-workers and friends again. And now this.

“This is what happens when you split up,” you said to Morgan, burying your head in his chest as you tried to stifle the onslaught of tears. “I should be in there with him. He’s alone. He’s always been alone. And now…”

Morgan put his hand on your back, doing his best to comfort you knowing that there was no way to help you. “If you were in there with him, we’d just have to worry about both of you. Plus, I should’ve been there too.”

“You don’t get it,” you said, pulling away and wiping a tear from your eye. “It’s different when…”

“When you love someone,” he finished. He put his hand on your shoulder. “You still love him?” You nodded and swallowed the lump in your throat. “Why did you two end it anyway?”

It didn’t make sense to anyone you knew. Hell, it didn’t really make sense to you. It just was. “Something about working together and being in a relationship wasn’t working,” you said. “We figured rather than get to a point where we blew up at each other, we’d just stay friends.” You drifted off, thinking about your last night together and how difficult staying friends truly was. Even though he was less than 200 feet from you, you missed him.

“So, you decided to throw away what you had on the chance that it might blow up?” he asked confused. He’d thought something else went down. A big fight. Someone cheated. Something to explain why two people so perfect for each other had broken up. 

—–

He’d started out so determined. His mind would get him through this, right? But now he wasn’t so sure. Looking down, he saw that his hands were clammy. His face was shiny with sweat. He was starting to cough. More than that, he was starting to feel the pain. So much so that he was starting to crave the dilaudid again. That twinge had been left in the past - or so he thought. But he wouldn’t take anything - no matter how much pain he was in. He’d die in agony before he put that in his system again. 

And if he was going to die, he had a few calls he had to make. 

“Hey Reid,” Garcia said, minus her usual trademark perk. He made a joke about her not having anything else for him. No witty quip that might cut the tension, but she was too worried.

“I know I can’t call my mom without alerting everyone at her hospital, so I need you to record a message for her, in case anything happens to me,” he said, his voice struggling to get the words out. The last thing he wanted was to die without his mother hearing his voice one last time. 

Garcia couldn’t bear the thought. “Oh hon, you’re gonna find out what happened in that brilliant brain of yours and we’re gonna figure out how to treat this strain.” 

“I hope you’re right, but if not, I really wanna make sure that she hears my voice.” Despite all they’d been through, he needed her to know how much he loved her.

“Gimme one sec,” Garcia said, typing quietly and keeping the tears at bay. She hated that she had to listen to this, and Reid probably did too. But it was the only way. “Ready.”

Spencer took a deep breath, trying not to sound scared. All he wanted was to sound proud, because that’s what he was. “Hi, Mom. This is Spencer. I just, ah, I just really want you to know that, ah, I love you and,” he cracked, “I need you to know that I spend every day of my life…proud…to be your son.” 

He paused, giving Garcia the time to disconnect the recording and start another one. There was someone else who needed to hear his voice - to know how he felt - if he was going to leave this mortal coil in the next few hours. “Garcia, I need you to record one more thing for me…for Y/N.”

“Yea, sure,” she said, secretly patching in Y/N without him knowing. Even if he wasn’t thinking straight, she deserved to hear these words in person, whatever they were.

—–

You were going to answer Derek. When he put it that way it made no sense, and you were pretty sure you’d both made a horrible mistake. But the moment you opened your mouth, Garcia called you, but said nothing. All you heard was the crackling, coughing voice of your ex-boyfriend, best friend and love of your life. “Y/N,” he started, his voice catching in his throat as he spoke. “I want you to know, that if I die…I died in love with you. I know we broke up for a reason, though I can’t really remember what it was. I just know that…every moment with you…was the happiest I’d ever been. If I know what love is, I know because of you.”

The phone dropped out of your hand and onto the deadened grass beneath your feet. The tears that fell from your eyes could’ve watered the ground where you stood. “What’s wrong?” Morgan asked, picking up his phone to call Reid and give him some new information.

You shook your head. Right now, you needed to focus on Spencer. Getting him out of this so you could hug him and never let go again. “I know you’re not thinking straight,” Morgan said, “But the Reid I know wouldn’t stop looking.”

“Gimme that,” you said, taking the phone from his hand and yelling into it. “Hey, you, don’t you dare give up. Keep thinking and get out of there and come back to me.” You threw the phone back in Morgan’s direction as Spencer found his resolve again, searching around the room and through files for anything that might help you catch this guy and find the cure for this strain. 

As Garcia, Morgan and Spencer talked about your possible unsub, you went into a trance - all of your moments with Spencer playing on loop in your head. You were doing your best to memorize everything you’d ever done together in case he didn’t make it. “We got him,” Morgan said. 

“You go,” you said. “I’ll stay here.” With an unsub found and a possible cure in sight, he was going to get taken out and hosed down. 

He looked like a drowned rat. But he was your drowned rat. “Y/N, go, you can’t do anything for me right now,” he said as the medics began to hose him down. 

“I’m not leaving you.” He tried to get you to leave, probably because he thought he was going to die and he didn’t want you to see it, but you weren’t about to do that. 

After being hosed down and decontaminated, he was loaded into the ambulance. You insisted on going with him and the doctor that was working the case. “I fleel fine…I feel fline,” he said, gritting his teeth to fight the aphasia to no avail.

“Hurry!” you called to the driver. He was running out of time.

—–

A jolt at your palm awoke you to those beautiful brown eyes staring back at you. “Spence,” you breathed. “You’re okay…”

“Yea,” he nodded. “There any jello around?” 

Playfully, you punched him in the arm, reaching behind you to grab the jello you knew he’d want. “You’re alive after that and all you can say if ‘do we have jello.’ I’m hurt.”

“No you’re not,” he laughed, smiling at you as he dipped his spoon into the jello. But he stopped. “Y/N, I…”

Leaning up, you cut him off and kissed him, bringing your hand to the side of his face. “I love you, too,” you said. “I don’t care why we broke up. I don’t care if it made sense or if it didn’t. I don’t care if we have an amazing one year relationship and then blow up at each other or if we spend the next 50 years together. I just want you. Okay?”

He put down his jello cup, placing his hand around the back of your neck and pulling you in for another kiss. “You shouldn’t be kissing me. I’m disgusting right now.”

“I don’t care,” you laughed into him. “It doesn’t matter. It’s you and me.”


End file.
